Technical Field
This disclosure relates to multiplexers and, in particular, to a reconfigurable multiplexer.
Description of Related Technology
Often, wireless communication involves sending and receiving signals along a particular communication band. However, in some cases, wireless communication may involve the use of multiple communication bands, which is sometimes referred to as multiband communication and may involve multiband signal processing. Usually, when a wireless device receives a multiband signal, the wireless device will perform carrier aggregation to aggregate the constituent signals. This can result in a wider bandwidth and it can be possible to receive data or communication signals at a higher data rate.